Aftermath of the final duel
by ANIME KINGDOM
Summary: My take on what happened to the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh! after the final duel
1. Yugi and Tea

Tea waited patiently outside the Kame Game shop for Yugi. Tea looked up at Yugi's window. _"What's taking him so long? Usually he's already waiting for me when I get here" _She thought to herself. The fact is ever since Atem went into the afterlife Yugi had become more secluded. "_Poor guy, this must hurt him more than anyone, he was the closest to the pharaoh" _She thought. Then her thoughts shifted to her feelings for Yugi, they had really grown over the past couple of years, she was also proud of Yugi for being able to let go of Atem, and for all the strength and courage he had gained through his time with Atem. She sighed looking at her watch. If Yugi didn't come soon they were going to be late. Then the door to the shop opened and Yugi walked out. "Hey Tea" Said Yugi, putting on fake cheer.

"No time for greetings Yugi we've gotta hustle it!" Said Tea as she dragged Yugi with her.

"Whoa Tea slow down!" Said Yugi.

Yugi and Tea made it to their class on time, beating the bell by about five seconds, Yugi was gasping for air, his breath was just about gone; he was not a good runner. Yugi was not focused on class at all, he just kept thinking about Atem, he was glad that he was able to help his partner find his way into the afterlife with his friends and family after 5,000 years, and he was also grateful for the strength and courage Atem had given him, but he still really missed him.

Then somehow his thoughts drifted to Tea, he thought about how she had always been there for him, even before he solved the millennium puzzle. He had always loved her, but she only seemed to like him as a friend, she seemed to have more romantic feelings for Atem than for Yugi. He longed for Tea to have the same feelings for Yugi that he had for her, but something always seemed to get in the way of him telling her how he actually felt about her. But then it struck him, now that he and Atem had finally saved the world from the return of the shadow games, then there would no longer be any enemies to get in the way of him telling Tea how he really felt about her.

A pain shot through his legs, his grandpa told him these were growing pains, Yugi never expected to grow, after all his grandpa never did, he's still as short as he was in elementary school, and he defiantly wasn't expecting pain to go along with his growth. But one thing was for sure, he was defiantly getting taller now, soon he might even be as tall as Atem.

Then his thoughts drifted back to Tea, he had finally made up his mind, after school he was finally going to tell her how he felt about her. For the first time in a long time he smiled, Tea was healing him and she wasn't even around. _"Tea, please feel the same way about me" _he thought to himself.

The day passed quickly, and Yugi and Tea soon found themselves in their final class. They worked silently. They had just finished their exercise problems and were copying down tonight's homework. Then Tea thought about how she and Yugi had always been together, her thoughts flashed to all of the experiences they had shared together, cheering him on to defeat the evils of Pegasus, Marik, Anubis, Dartz and Yami Bakura/Zorc, and how scared she was when the orichalcos took Yugi's soul that one time, and how relieved she was when he returned. She had helped him, stood beside him, even before he met Atem, and she was so proud of the strong, courageous man Atem had made him. _"I love him; I want to be with him forever! I finally know now!" _She thought to herself as the bell rang and she ran to Yugi, she didn't know where he was, but she knew she would find him.

Before the bell rang Yugi wondered how Atem was doing in the afterlife, but when it came down to it, he knew Atem would have been doing just fine. "I'm always with you old pal" He said into the stillness of the classroom.

Anyway, back to the present, Tea eventually found Yugi. "Yugi!" Tea called out.

"Tea!" Yugi called back happily.

"Yugi…" Tea started to say.

"Tea there's something I've wanted to say to you for so many years and it's time I finally said it" Said Yugi.

"You know you can tell me anything Yugi, it's always been that way between us" Said Tea.

"Well, of all the friends I've made thanks to Atem, you're the one who's always meant more to me than just a friend" Said Yugi.

"R-Really?" Asked Tea nervously.

"Yes, Tea… I love you" Yugi whispered in her ear.

Tea was absolutely speechless, but she managed to say "Oh Yugi, I'm so happy… I love you too, I always have" Then Yugi's lips met hers, and they shared their first kiss, and it was a kiss of true passion and love, a truly once in a lifetime moment. As they kissed their hearts seemed to beat in sync. Then they just looked into each other's eyes and smiled, knowing that whatever may come their way, they would always have their love.


	2. Joey vs Valon (A fight for Mai)

"Glad ya could make it Wheeler; now let's get down to business shall we?" Said Valon, he and Joey had met at an abandoned car park in the middle of the night.

"Mai's mine Valon, I'm afraid you're gonna have to accept that eventually" Said Joey.

"Ha, she was yours** before** she met me Wheeler, now she has another bloke to consider" Said Valon.

"Mai likes me Valon, sorry to break it to ya but you're just gonna have to deal with it" Said Joey.

"Sorry Wheeler, but things have changed now that Mai's met me" Said Valon. _"Although truth is I'm afraid she does love you Wheeler, but she's going to be mine, as much as I admire ya Wheeler, Mai's gonna be with me" _He thought to himself. "So what do ya say Wheeler? Do we have ourselves a duel or what?" He asked Joey.

"I never back down from a challenge Valon, especially now that I'm fighting for love, now let's duel!" Said Joey as he and Valon both switched on their duel disks. Now Joey had been holding his feelings back for a long time, but now he was finally ready to tell Mai how he really felt about her, but Valon was too, and there was only one way to settle who was going to tell her, so Valon arranged for Joey to meet him in the car park tonight and challenge him to a duel.

Joey: 4000

Valon: 4000

"You're going down Valon, my move!" Said Joey as he drew his first card. "Check this out, I summon alligator's sword and end my turn!" (1500/1200).

"Ha, weak start Wheeler" Said Valon as he drew his first card. "I summon psychic armor head!" (0/500)

"Oh no, I know what happens next" Said Joey.

"That's right Wheeler, now I activate my armored gravitation card to special summon my trap buster armor" (0/0) "And my big bang blow" (0/0) "Next up is over boost" (0/1000) "And last but certainly not least, active guard" (0/2500) "Alright, now for my favourite part, go armored gravitation!" Said Valon, than all of his armor monsters merged with him, creating his own suit of armor.

"_Opponent identified, probability of monster destruction, 99%" _The armor said.

"Alright big bang blow, attack alligator's sword with fist of armor! And as I'm sure you remember, big bang blow automatically destroys every monster on the field" Said Valon, than he destroyed alligator's sword.

"_Initiating active guard, absorbing attack damage" _Said the armor.

Joey: 2500

Valon: 4000

"Ha, my big bang blow deals all damage I would have taken to both of our life points, but my active guard absorbs the damage and protects me" Said Valon.

"Yeah I remember" Said Joey angrily.

"_Attack phase has ended, disengage armor matrix" _Said the armor, then the armor was destroyed. "Unfortunately my armor only sticks around for one turn, than it goes to the graveyard, but my life points are still safe, now I end my turn" Said Valon.

"Ha, your end starts here Valon, I draw!" Said Joey as he drew his next card. "Alright, I summon axe raider in attack mode!" (1700/1150). "Now axe raider attack!" Said Joey, then Joey's warrior swung his golden axe through Valon, causing him to wince in pain.

Joey: 2500

Valon: 2200

"Ha, how about that?" Exclaimed Joey proudly.

"Ha, I'm far from through Wheeler" Said Valon.

"Fine then, let's see you do better, I end my turn" Said Joey.

"Alright then, but I should tell you, you're gonna regret those words" Said Valon as he drew his next card. "Alright, thanks to my psychic armor head's special ability, when he's in my graveyard I can automatically bring him back to the field" Said Valon, then the helmet returned to the field (0/500).

"_Oh man, well at least I don't have to worry about the seal of orichalcos this time" _Joey thought to himself.

Meanwhile Mai showed up at Yugi's house. He came to the door still half asleep. "Mai? What are you doing here? It's like midnight" Said Yugi.

"Sorry Yugi but Joey's not at his place and I can't find him anywhere, I tried asking his father where he was but well… he's not the most friendly person" Said Mai.

"Oh yeah, Joey's dad is an alcoholic, Joey's had it rough living with him" Said Yugi.

"Oh wow, I never knew" Said Mai.

"Yeah, but anyway you can't find Joey?" Questioned Yugi.

"No, I've looked all over the city and he's nowhere to be found" Said Mai.

"Well he's gotta be around here somewhere, I'll help you look for him" Said Yugi.

"Thanks Yugi" Said Mai.

"No problem" Said Yugi, then Yugi and Mai went looking for Joey who was still dueling Valon.

"Alright Wheeler, things are about to get worse for you, I activate the magic card full armor gravitation, thanks to this baby I can draw ten cards from my deck and if any are armor cards than I get to summon them right away, but you remember how it goes" Said Valon. "Alright, first up is burning knuckle" (0/1000) "Next is jet gauntlet" (0/1500) "Then comes over boost" (0/1000) "Active guard" (0/2500) "Buster knuckle" (0/0) "And advanced shield" (1000/0)

"Oh boy, here comes another suit" Said Joey. Then just like Joey predicted, Valon put on his next suit of armor.

"I'm invincible Wheeler, just admit it, I'm much better for Mai then you" Said Valon.

"No chance" Said Joey.

"_Opponents life points: 2500 Axe raider's strength: 1700, probability of buster knuckle's success, 99%" _Said the armor.

"Hey Wheeler, remember buster knuckle's special ability? It gets 200 attack points for every armor card on the field" Said Valon. Then buster knuckle's attack points rose. (1400/0).

"That's still not enough" Said Joey.

"I know, that's why I'm adding this card, axe of despair, this card gives my buster knuckle another 1000 attack points" Said Valon. Then buster knuckle's attack points went up again (2400/0). "Now buster knuckle, destroy axe raider!" Said Valon. Then he destroyed axe raider. "Alright, I end my turn, but this time my armor sticks around" Said Valon.

Joey: 1800

Valon: 2200

"Mai's gonna be mine Wheeler, just admit defeat so you can move on quicker" Said Valon.

"No chance Valon, you know me, I fight to the end" Said Joey.

"Ha, yeah, that's why I respect ya so much Wheeler, but I'm still gonna get Mai in the end, sorry mate" Said Valon.

"Don't apologize just yet Valon, cause it's my move!" Said Joey as he drew his next card. "Alright! I summon time wizard!" (500/400). "Alright time wizard, activate your special ability, go time roulette! Thanks to this ability, if the arrow lands on a time machine then all of your monsters are destroyed, and you lose life points equal to half of your destroyed monsters attack points, but if it lands on a skull then it happens to me" Said Joey. The arrow landed on a time machine. "Yes! Go time wizard, demolish his armor!" Said Joey.

"Time magic!" Said time wizard as it used its magic to destroy Valon's armor.

Joey: 1800

Valon: 500

"And now time wizard, end this duel and attack!" Said Joey. Then time wizard shot a blast of energy out of its wand and it hit Valon, defeating him and bringing him to his knees.

Joey: 1800

Valon: 0

"Ha, no need to worry folks, no souls will be taken here tonight" Joey said to the imaginary crowd in his head.

"Oh stop being stupid Joey" Said a familiar voice from behind Joey, it was Mai, Yugi was with her.

"Mai!" Said Joey happily.

"Well, it looks like you got the girl after all Wheeler" Said Valon.

"Even though he would have got me anyway, sorry Valon but your duel was pointless, I've always been in love with Joey, I would have chosen him even if you had won you dolt" Said Mai.

"You really mean that Mai?" Asked Joey.

"Of course you knucklehead" Said Mai.

"I love you Mai" Said Joey.

"I love you too Joey, you idiot" Said Mai, then the two shared an intimate kiss.

"Way to go Joey, you won that awesome duel and you got the girl" Said Yugi.

"Ha, thanks Yugi, looks like we both have someone now" Said Joey.

"Ha, yeah, me and Tea, you and Mai, things are really going good for our group, Atem would be happy for us" Said Yugi happily.

"Yeah, you're right Yugi" Said Joey with his arm around Mai.


	3. Tristan and Serenity

Tristan carefully scanned the students of Domino High in the lunch room, hoping to see the adorable face of his true love Serenity, ever since Serenity joined the school Tristan had looked for her every day. Then Yugi and Joey sat down next to him. "Hey Tristan" Said Yugi.

"Hey Yugi" Said Tristan.

"Hey pal" Said Joey.

"Yo Jo" Said Tristan, still watching for Serenity. The others didn't notice.

"Hey Yugi, where's Tea?" Asked Joey.

"She has dance practice" Said Yugi.

"Guys there is a more important issue then Tea not being here!" Said Tristan.

"Yeah, Mai doesn't go to this school" Said Joey sadly.

"No not that! Worse!" Said Tristan.

"What is it Tristan?" Asked Yugi.

"Yeah what's up?" Asked Joey.

"Where's Serenity?" Asked Tristan.

"She's on a field trip" Said Yugi.

"Aw man" Said Tristan sadly.

"Tristan I forbid you to date my sister anyway!" Said Joey.

"Joey come on man" Said Tristan.

"Look if she tells me herself that she wants to date you then I will be fine with it but until then I'm sceptical" Said Joey.

The next day Tristan waited outside Serenity's class, she walked out with her friends. _"Oh man, I wanted to get her alone!" _Tristan thought to himself. "Hey Serenity" Said Tristan,

"Hey Tristan" Said Serenity with her sweet soft voice. She sent her friends on ahead. "What's up?" She asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you" Said Tristan.

"Okay, what's up Tristan?" Asked Serenity.

"Ah, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach this weekend" Said Tristan.

"Are you asking me out?" Asked Serenity.

"Ah… yeah" Said Tristan as he gulped.

"Okay, you're a really cool guy Tristan, let's go out" Said Serenity.

"Yes!" Said Tristan ecstatically. Serenity just giggled, imagining herself with Tristan, she really liked the idea of it.

_Authors note: Yeah I know, this is not one of my best chapters, but I didn't have too much to work with when it came to Tristan and Serenity, but I love them as a couple so I wanted to do this._


	4. Kaiba and Kisara (A truly intense duel)

One day Domino city was incredibly still and quiet, not a soul was on the streets, except for Seto Kaiba. "It's too quiet here today, where is everybody?" Kaiba asked himself. Then he heard music playing on the far end of the city, when he got over there he saw a huge crowd of people gathered around a young girl with white hair and the brightest blue eyes. An announcer was talking into a microphone behind her.

"Can no one beat the maiden with eyes of blue? Who will challenge her next? And can they beat her?" Asked the announcer. Kaiba sprang at this opportunity.

"Ha, I believe I can" Said Kaiba.

"Oh we have a celebrity here now folks, let's give a warm welcome to the president of Kaiba Corp, Mr. Seto Kaiba!" Said the announcer, the crowd went wild for Seto.

"Ha, alright, let's get this duel over with, this should help ease my boredom for a while" Said Kaiba.

"You're going to regret this Seto Kaiba" Said the girl.

"Ha, no need to talk to yourself" Said Kaiba.

"So it's Seto Kaiba vs Kisara Wellington, let the duel begin!" Said the announcer.

"_Ah! Kisara! That's the same name as that girl from ancient Egypt, it has to be a coincidence, there's no such thing as fate, I make my own destiny!"_ Kaiba thought to himself.

Kaiba: 4000

Kisara: 4000

"Since I'm feeling generous today I'll let you take the first move" Said Kaiba.

"That was your first mistake Seto, I draw" Said Kisara as she drew her first card. "I shall start this duel by summoning the monster that people name me after, the maiden with eyes of blue!" (0/0).

"What? Zero attack points? Are you insane?" Asked Kaiba.

"Not quite, you shall see soon enough, I end my turn" Said Kisara.

"Ha, prepare to lose your undefeated title, my move!" Said Kaiba as he drew his first card. "Alright, get ready to lose! I summon La jinn, the mystical genie of the lamp" (1800/1000). "Alright my genie, destroy that maiden!" Said Kaiba. Then his genie went to attack the maiden, but then it stopped. "What? Why did it stop?" Asked Kaiba.

"Simple Seto, because of my maiden's special ability, once per turn when she's targeted for an attack, I can negate that attack, switch her into defence mode, and special summon a blue-eyes white dragon" Said Kisara.

"What? Blue-eyes? But you can't have a blue-eyes, I have the only three in the world! Said Kaiba.

"There were, until I met Maximillion Pegasus, as soon as he saw me he felt immediately that the blue-eyes white dragon belonged with me, along with the maiden with eyes of blue, so along with three maidens he printed off three more blue-eyes white dragon cards and game them to me" Said Kisara.

"Dam Pegasus! Well don't think it will help you!" Said Kaiba.

"Oh but it defiantly will Seto, so come on out blue-eyes!" Said Kisara. Then the mighty white dragon with piercing blue-eyes came to the field (3000/2500).

"Ah, I end my turn, your move" Said Kaiba angrily.

"Yes it is Seto" Said Kisara as she drew her next card. "First I activate the magic card double summon so I can normal summon twice this turn, so first I sacrifice my maiden so I can summon Kaiser glider" (2400/2200). "Next I summon another maiden with eyes of blue" (0/0),

"Not another one! So that's why you sacrificed your first one, because you had a second one in your hand ready to summon" Said Kaiba.

"Yes, and thanks to double summon I got to summon both of them, and now I activate the magic card dragon shrine, this card allows me to send a dragon type monster from my deck to the graveyard, so I'll send my darkstorm dragon to the graveyard" Said Kisara.

"What? Why would you send your own monster to the graveyard?" Asked Kaiba.

"So I can activate this! The magic card monster reborn" Said Kisara.

"No! Not monster reborn!" Said Kaiba.

"That's right Seto, now I can bring my darkstorm dragon to the field" Said Kisara. Then the giant black dragon appeared on the field (2700/2500).

"No, I'm done for!" Said Kaiba.

"You got too cocky Seto, and this is where cockiness leaves you, defenceless, Kaiser glider destroy La jinn" Said Kisara. Then the golden dragon destroyed Kaiba's genie.

Kaiba: 3400

Kisara: 4000

"Now, blue-eyes and darkstorm, attack him directly!" Said Kisara. Then the two dragons struck at Kaiba, defeating him and bringing him to his knees.

Kaiba: 0

Kisara: 4000

"I've won, and I didn't lose a single life point, this is where arrogance leaves you Seto, in defeat, and quickly" Said Kisara.

"Ah! How? And why do you keep calling me Seto? Only my brother calls me that!" Said Kaiba.

"I call you Seto because I can see the light inside your heart, most people call you Kaiba because they only see the darkness in your heart" Said Kisara.

"I've never met anyone like you Kisara, not only can you command a blue-eyes deck to victory, but you beat me, one of the best duelists in the world and you actually seem to like me, no one has ever really cared about me besides my brother before" Said Kaiba.

"That's because you shut them out Seto, let me show you what real care is" Said Kisara as she kissed Kaiba, Kaiba had never felt this way before, he didn't want to but he felt… so happy and the kiss felt so good.

"I… You… Surely I can't be in love with you after one kiss, that's ridiculous fairy tale nonsense!" Said Kaiba.

"No Seto, that's just what you want to believe so you don't make yourself vulnerable, but vulnerability isn't the worst thing in the world Seto, it can actually be a good thing, if you only let it, now if you love me like I love you, then just let it out" Said Kisara.

"I… I love you" Said Kaiba.

"I love you to Seto Kaiba" Said Kisara, then the two kissed again, for the first time in his life, Seto Kaiba was learning to love.


End file.
